


Comfort In Unlikely Places

by KnightNuraStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Or Galra Cuddles, Puppy Piles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Shiro was gone.Shiro was gone.Shiro was gone.Lance is crumbling, but an experienced group helps him and his team.





	Comfort In Unlikely Places

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows me. 
> 
> They know that I love Lance. 
> 
> They know that I love galra. 
> 
> They know that I love the blade of marmora. 
> 
> And they know I love all the combinations. And I'm super excited to see more! So you'll be get lot of galra interacting with Lance stories from me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this! If you like sneak peaks of what i'm working on or would like to chat. 
> 
> Remember my tweets is the same name as my ao3!!!!

Shiro was gone.

Shiro was gone. 

Shiro was gone. 

'He's gone...' Lance thought, walking down the hallways with a lost look and arms wrapped tightly around his person. His room seemed too small, the lounges seemed too big and even the hallways made Lance's skin crawl. 

He couldn't go to the others for they were dealing with their own grief. Hunk and Pidge were sticking together doing everything they can to track Shiro. Allura and Keith seemed to have formed a fight club to get out all of their grief. While Coran was trying his best to repair the castle that was greatly damaged in the fight against Zarkon. 

A victory that ended up being a hollowed one for the news of Prince Lotor reached their ears. 

Lance drew his hood up at the thought of Prince Lotor and the thought of working so hard to win a battle. They lost many people from blade members too.... too....

'Don't cry... Don't cry... Don't cry....” Lance thought, viciously gripping his arms as he leaned against the metal wall. Like a puppet who's strings been cut Lance crumpled onto the floor alerting another figure that was making their way down the hallway. 

“Blue Paladin!” came a shout, a blade of marmora member rushing over to aide the other. Fretting as they tried to check over for injuries that could be causing the paladin such agony. 

But, Lance didn't care as he started crying into his knees. Curling up into a tight ball and shaking so hard that the soldier in front thought he caught hypothermia. Without a moment to waste the blade member carefully brought Lance into his arms. The human being so tiny and fragile that as the soldier ran he made sure to take head in not jostling the other too much. 

The destination wasn't far and with the speed that the marmora soldier was going he was able to get into the room he needed in a matter of seconds. His frantic entrance alerted all that were in the room and action was instantly taken place as Lance was carefully placed on the cushions. 

“What is going on?” 

“I fear this human may be going into a deep shock.” 

“Quickly! Blankets!” 

“Someone get word to the leaders!” 

“Careful! We don't want to make it worse!” 

Lance juts burrowed deep into the blankets as his cries turned into sobs. Making many of the members go into a frenzy of concern as some tried to coax Lance back out. Thankfully, Kolivan had came rushing in to assess and take control of the situation. 

“Sir, we believe he's getting worse!” one frantic blade shouted. His tail wagging back and forth in a panicked haze while a few others rushed around to get water and food. Hoping that replenishing the paladin's strength would help him. 

Kolivan sighed, raising a hand to silence and calm his soldiers. “You, inform the adviser of the situation.” Kolivan ordered, getting a low bow before he watched his soldier leave in a hurried pace. Seeing one thing done Kolivan made his way in front of the shaking form hidden under blankets. 

'The shock of war is finally settling into him.' Kolivan thought, saddened and slightly angered. Angered in the way that this paladin, like the others, were never trained to prepare the harsher aspects of war. Instead, they were just pushed to get stronger in the body and not in their mind. 

Though, Kolivan didn't blame the Princess for she was thrust into her leadership role. Everyone makes mistakes and mistakes were gifts to learn. But, in a war like this.... 

“It hurts doesn't it?” Kolivan spoke, his voice piercing through Lance's fragile mind. 

Lance looked up with puffy red eyes that still dribbled with tears that didn't seem to stop. Grief stricken eyes meet with calm understanding ones. The tension in Lance's body screamed and his mouth opened in shakes. 

“.... it... it.. .hurts...” Lance cried, getting Kolivan to nod. 

“It will hurt. You are justified to feel hurt.” Kolivan spoke, soothing and his tone strong. 

“.... I... I didn't... I didn't sign up for this...” 

“I know, but it's a burden that was placed on your shoulders.” 

“I... I didn't want anyone... I didn't want to lose anyone...” 

“No one does, but life takes just as it gives.” 

Lance didn't know what was happening as he continued to spill out his feelings for the leader. And each time the leader gave him answers with same calm and steady tone. He wasn't being sympathetic nor was he giving Lance pity. He was giving Lance answers instead of sugar coating things over and he wasn't coddling Lance. 

He was giving him answers, he was giving him the truth and he was being honest with Lance. 

Lance didn't realize that his shaking has stopped and his tears now dripped every minutes or so. He still felt turmoil bubbling in his heart, heart and stomach, but it was... it was something he could take. Lance took one last look at Kolivan before sinking back into his blanket shield. The only responses Kolivan got was two shoes popping out from the bottom along with shocks. 

With a nod Kolivan stood once again and pointed to his soldiers to keep an eye on the other. A silent command to come to him if anything drastic would happen. The soldiers nodded and eve a few brought the mass of blankets into their arms with the fragile paladin inside it. 

Kolivan was confident they would give the paladin comfort for they have given each other comfort when they themselves grieved for their fallen comrades. The leader gave a long sigh as he thought of his second in command as he went to greet Coran that was making his way to him. 

“How is the dear boy?” Coran asked. 

“Stable... for now. I believe the Blue Paladin has carried much in his heart and mind. It something I, along with my warriors, have noticed with our stay in the castle.” Kolivan stated, getting the adviser to wince before he nodded his head. 

“I shall inform Allura of this development.” Coran promised. 

“Tell the princess that the Red Paladin is welcome to train with my warriors. I feel it would be... beneficial for him to learn about true galra heritage. This of course extends to all paladins.” Kolivan offered, getting Coran to stare at him in surprise. It made the leader sigh as he knew why he was given such a face. 

“Even though the Princess has... unprofessional worked with us in the past. It is not without it's reasons for she did lose her planet and civilization to Zarkon. Not only that, but she was placed in her roll suddenly and the Empire hasn't given her a reason that galra were innocent.” Kolivan explained, he knew very well that much of the Princess's emotions were justified. And while it was frustrating to work with, Kolivan kept silent. 

He couldn't blame for the Princess's hatred. 

“Thank you... Allura tries her hardest... and I can assure you that she does feel guilt for treating you so. You are allies, not the enemy.” Coran reassured, getting another long sigh from Kolivan. 

“Adviser Coran, it is alright. My warriors and I are use to such treatment. A treatment we all know will not end when the Empire falls.” Kolivan explained, before finally leaving the other. For the hollowed victory still left a heavy heart on him and he needed some time alone. 

A few hours later Kolivan came to check on Lance already getting updates that the paladin ate, drank and used the bathroom a few times. Only to revert back into his blanket shield where many of his warriors stayed close to protect and comfort. 

He was only a little surprised to see that when he came to the room that the floor looked to be made into a giant nest. Where bodies covered in plush blankets or pillows piled onto each other. A normal thing for galras, but a surprise when there wasn't just one human in the group. 

Instead, all of the paladins were in the pile taking comfort along with giving comfort. The green paladin was with the yellow, but their back pressed securely against one of his soldiers. The red paladin was holding the blue close and tight. While they were surrounded in tall warm bodies around them. 

“Kolivan?” 

“Yes, Princess Allura?” Kolivan whispered, not wanting to wake any in the room. 

“I would like... too speak with you... if you don't mind.” Allura spoke, careful in her words as she came to stand in front of the other. Kolivan didn't even have to think for his body moved on his own and he started making his way to the meeting room. Allura walking by his side while Coran walked on the other. 

The group not realizing that one person was still awake. 

Lance stared in the chest of Keith as he watched his chest slowly rise and fall. Taking comfort in the fact that all the bodies around him were all breathing. They were all breathing and warm and they were right here with Lance. 

Though, getting comfort from those like the Blade of Marmora was both surprising and yet unsurprising. 

Comfort in unlikely places as they say. 

Lance didn't mind at all. 

And deep down... Lance felt that one day Shiro will be with them in this cuddle pile. It was a deep feeling that honestly confused Lance since it was like a tugging sensation. One that both felt very familiar and....

“OH MY QUIZNAK!” Lance screamed, grabbing hold with both hands on that bond with such a gripe that the bond replied back in surprise along with it's own tight gripe. 

“WHAT! WHAT?! ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?!?!” Keith shouted, drawing out his blade along with the other blade members while Hunk and Pidge wrestled with the blankets. 

“NO! IT'S... IT'S....” 

The tug pulled on him once again... and lance tugged back on the bond... a bond that was directly connect with... 

“SHIRO'S ALIVE AND TUGGING ON ME!!!!” 

“..... What?”


End file.
